thedrewcareyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Simon
|birth_place=Los Angeles, CA, U.S. |death_date = |death_place= Pacific Palisades, CA, U.S. (from colorectal cancer) |occupation = TV/Film Director, producer, writer, boxing manager, philanthropist |years_active = 1979-2015 (his death) |job= Director, 44 episodes, Seasons 1-8 Consulting Producer, 44 episodes, Seasons 3-8 Writer, 2 epiodes, Season 7 }} Samuel "Sam" Simon (born June 6, 1955 - died March 8, 2015) served as a consulting producer, writer and also directed two episodes (" " and " " at the beginning of Season 7) of The Drew Carey Show. About Sam Sam's most notable work perhaps was as the co-creator of The Simpsons with Matt Groening and James L. Brooks. He had also had success as an American boxing manager, poker player, writer, director, producer and most recently philanthropist. He also worked on many other television shows including Cheers and The Drew Carey Show. In regards to his work The Simpsons, Simon has been credited for "laythe shows's foundation... and developing show's sensibility." Sam Simon page at Stanford Alumni website The Simpsons Simon is often said to have had been one of primary driving forces behind The Simpsons' success both critically and commercially. The series is regarded as one of greatest television shows of all time, with Time magazine naming it the 20th century's best.Sam Simon article at Time.com In response to Time's list Simon said, “There weren't any TV series in the 19th century, so I assume that makes it the best of all time.” Simon started as an executive producer and writer alongside James L. Brooks for the Tracey Ullman shorts. Both Brooks and Simon thought that the characters were strong enough to support a half-hour series and consequently The Simpsons' Season 1 aired in 1989. "Sam Simon and the allure of boxing" article at SecondSour website In a 1991 Roskin Blake interview, the three, Simon, James L. Brooks and Matt Groening were asked whether they felt they would be able to compete with The Bill Cosby Show, which both Brooks and Simon were very doubtful, with Brooks saying "Not for a minute." Simon added that Cosby was a "fixture" for Thursday nights and that "we're hoping we'll do okay, but I don't think anyone expects us to beat them".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcvaT1EH84s Personal life / Death Simon was married to Jennifer Tilly from 1984 to 1991. Simon went on to co-create The George Carlin Show" and The Drew Carey Show. Simon has won nine Primetime Emmy Awards. He was married to Playboy Playmate Jami Ferrel for a mere three weeks. Sam Simon made hundres of millions off "The Simpsons", then gave it all away to charity, CelebrityNetWorth.com article, accessed 10/21/2016. He was engaged to chef Jenna Stewart. In 2012 Simon was diagnosed with terminal colorectal cancer. The cancer had since spread to his other organs and was given an estimated three to six months to live."The Simpsons" co-creator Sam Simon diagnosed with teminal cancer, DigitalSpy.com article, accessed 10/21/2016. Simon had arranged for his fortune to be left to various charitable causes, stating "The truth is, I have more money than I'm interested in spending. Everyone in my family is taken care of. And I enjoy this."Terminally ill "Simpson" creator vows, TheHollywoodReporter.com article, accessed 10/21/2016. Sam died in 2015. Simon died of cancer in his Los Angeles house on March 8th, 2015.Sam Simon, who helped shape "The Simpsons", dies at 59, NYTimes.com article, March 10, 2015, accessed October 21, 2016. Charity Work In 2002 Simon founded the Sam Simon Foundation where he has self-funded a multi-million dollar project dedicated to rescuing stray dogs and training them as service dogs (to help people with disabilities). References External links * Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Screenwriters Category:People